


Fourth of July

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D/S undertones i think, First Time With Each Other, Fourth of July, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Talk about arc reactor, Tony Feels, Tony needs a gentlemen, and birthdays, at least, in the middle only, it's what Steve think, manhandling kink, two in one XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's Birthday, and Tony has been taking their relationship slow, to respect Steve's 1940's sensibilities. It's nice and all, but his patience is wearing thin. He's a man that has needs. And he really needs to be fucked. Like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a new and improved title! And a new summary!

Steve laid Tony down on the bed, not once breaking their kiss. Tony moaned at that, loving on how Steve can manhandle him without breaking a sweat.

He wanted to make this special, different than most of the people he’s slept with in the past, which is why he didn’t rush Steve  when they were in this position.

It was getting really hard (no pun intended) to be patient. They had been going out for seven months, and Tony hadn’t even got on his knees and pull Steve’s pants down as an improvised birthday present.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be out there making a big celebration?” Tony smiled and kissed Steve lightly.

“Actually, I haven’t been able to handle loud banging noises after afghanistan, and then there was the battle of New York that made it worse, and fireworks sound too much like gunshots for me to be able to stand in a crowd of people to watch it. I thought that spending a quiet night with you would be a lot better than fireworks and all that jazz.” Steve smiled and returned the kiss, then began racking his hands up Tony’s shirt and stopped right before they pulled the shirt up.

“Can I?” Tony groaned at the question, resisting the urge to pull Steve up and kiss him again.

“Yes, please yes, I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since I met you. I just didn’t want to rush you.” Steve stopped and gave him a look.

“Rush me? Wait, I didn’t want to rush you.” Tony snorted.

“What in the world could make you think that I didn’t want to be rushed, and aren’t you a virgin?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“First, no, I’m not a virgin, I was in the army, and sex existed way before you were born, and second, I thought that you would want a gentleman for a change.” Tony stared at Steve, speechless.

“Steve, you are such a sap, but next time, give a guy a warning before you make them go on a dry spell for six months.”  Steve smiled and kissed Tony again, making a move to take his shirt off.

“Okay, Tony, I’ll warn you.” After he removed the shirt, he put a hand near the reactor and hesitated. He looked Tony in the eyes, and waited for his word.

Tony nodded slightly, still unsure about letting Steve touch the reactor, but he trusted him with his life.

Steve slowly out a hand on it, fingers casting a shadow in the blue glow and he leaned in to place a kiss to the middle of it, before kissing Tony once again.

“So beautiful.” Tony choked back a sob at that and looked away.

He didn’t know how to handle the way Steve said that one thing, as if it were a fact and no one could ever deny it.

“Tony, look at me.” he risked a glance at Steve’s eyes and had the urge to look away at the pure love shown.

“You’re beautiful, and you may not believe it, but I’m gonna spend all my life proving to you that it’s true.” He moved down to his chest and then latched onto a nipple, making the smaller man yelp out in surprise.

“H-Holy shit- Steve! Steve wait.” Steve looked at him confused.

“What?”

“Shouldn’t we talk about this-” Steve shook his head and went back down to the nipple.

“I don’t feel like it.”  He raised a hand up to the other nipple and began pinching it between his fingers while he licked and sucked at the one in his mouth, enjoying the moans he ripped from Tony.

“Steve- please- st- stop.” Tony whimpered out. He couldn’t think straight. Steve pulled away from the nub, kissing it as a thank you for it service, before pinching, ripping a high pitched moan from Tony’s throat.

He moved down and began unbuttoning Tony’s jeans, pulling it down, underware going with it. He quickly undid his jeans and slid them down, giving Tony a kiss before

reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of lube, letting up on the abused nipple. Tony gave him a look.

“How’d you get that?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a virgin, Tony.” He poured a liberal amount on his hands and began circling his fingers around Tony’s puckered hole and kissed his nose, smiling at the way the genius scrunched it up.

“Relax.” He dipped the finger in, moaning at the tight feel he got. Tony let out a small moan as Steve pumped his finger back and forth. He removed the finger, relishing on the small whine that he made, then plunged two fingers in.

Tony choked on a gasp as he felt the burn of the stretch, and tried to calm himself. Then Steve started thrusting the fingers in and out again, curling them up and twisting the around in a way that made his back arch off the bed. In a well time thrust, his fingers hit Tony’s prostate, ripping a scream from Tony’s throat. He felt Steve add another finger and kept drilling into the bundle of nerves, making his mind go fuzzy. He panted and whined when Steve pulled his fingers out and began reaching out for him.

“Why- why’d you stop?” Steve smirked evilly at him.

“I have to stop so I can fuck you.” Tony gasped when Steve entered him and he grasped for purchase on Steve’s arms.

Steve had to take a calming breath to keep himself from slamming into Tony as the tight heat engulfed him. He looked at Tony’s face, whose eyes were unfocused and hazy, but had a tiny smudge of discomfort. He pulled out slowly, and shoved back in, slamming directly into Tony’s sweet spot, making him moan. He continued the slow pace, and Tony kissed him.

“Please Steve, faster.” Steve quickly complied and began pulling out and shoving back in in a harsh pace, enjoying the small noises that were fucked out of him Tony panted and whined, then Steve pulled him closer, kissing him silent.

When he pulled away, Steve smirked at him, and moved to Tony’s ear, biting it softly, before whispering,

“Come for me, Tony.” Tony’s mind blanked out completely and came with a shout.

Steve couldn’t stop himself from letting go and he came. He pulled out and picked Tony’s slack body up, moving him to his bathroom. He sat Tony down on his counter and began cleaning him and Tony’s stomach up, letting him catch his breath.

“Steve.” Steve moved his eyes to look at Tony.

“Yes?” Tony moved Steve’s face closer to him and kissed him. He pulled away, looking into Steve’s eyes, tired smile on his face.

“I love you.” Steve smiled and gave a quick peck to Tony’s mouth, carrying him to the bed.

“I love you too.” He moved the covers off and moved into it, hugging Tony close to him as he pulled the blankets up.

_‘I love you too.’_


End file.
